Forever Yours
by AmethystWind89
Summary: Tai realized that he likes Matt but does Matt feel the same? Your basic Taito fic. Please R


Amethystwind: konichiwa. This is my first taito fic and it's a very late birthday present to my friend, Kat. (or K-chan.) Katvicious. Look her up. Anywho, I'm not a huge taito fan (I'm more into Taiora. At least, I was until Sora was mean to him in season 2) so this is kinda hard to write. Oh well. Hope it turns out okay. Oh, btw, if you like Sora, I advise you don't read it.. There is a bit of Sora bashing. Nothing heavy but its there.  
  
16 year old Kamiya Taichi lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what to do. He had seen matt and Sora earlier that day and was filled jealousy like he always was. But he had just realized the reason. It wasn't Sora he liked. Oh no, it was his best friend, Ishida Yamato. 'How could I let this happen?' he thought, clearly distressed. He never seemed like the kind of guy to fall for his best friend. Especially if his best friend was a guy. But that was just what happened to the boy. "God, Matt. Why do I have to love you?"  
  
Yamato watched the boy out of the corner of his eye, pretending to listen to Sora babble pointless on some stupid subject. It was lunch on Monday morning and he was worried about Tai. The boy seemed to be avoiding him and was currently sitting by himself at other table. "What's wrong with Tai?" Matt asked, glancing up at Sora. The girl frowned, clearly annoyed. "What did I do this time?"  
  
"I was pouring out my soul to you and you just ask about Tai?"  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "Pouring out your soul?"  
  
"Well, I was telling you about the fight I was having with Mimi. The least you could do is be supportive. But no, all you can think about is Tai. It's like you love him or something. If you like him so much, maybe you should be dating him and not me!"  
  
Matt sighed. "Sora, that's crazy. Tai's my best friend. I'm allowed to worry about him."  
  
"And I'm your girlfriend! You supposed to at least pretend to care about me! Why the hell are we going out in the first place if you obviously don't like me?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"No, you just implied that you cared more about Tai than me. I got to go."  
  
"Sora!" But the girl was already gone. Matt sighed again, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Wasn't he allowed to have other friends besides her? He really didn't see why she was so mad. Sure, he probably should have been paying attention but.... He turned back to Tai, smiling faintly as he realized that the other boy had been watching him. Tai spun back around, chocolate gaze now focused on the empty plate infront of him. Matt got to his feet and walked over to the table his friend was sitting that. "You saw everything, didn't you?" he asked, sliding into the empty seat next to Tai.  
  
Tai nodded, a wave of crimson washing over his face. 'Oh great. I bet he can guess how I feel... I could just tell him...' he shook his head, knowing that that was a stupid thought. 'Oh yeah, I bet that will work well. Hi, Matt. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. That will certainly scare him away.'  
  
"Tai? You alright?"  
  
the boy's voice snapped him back to reality, his face getting redder. "Fine. Sorry that I made you guys fight..."  
  
"No big. I'd rather have you as a friend than her as a girlfriend any day."  
  
Tai beamed inwardly. "Thanks." 'At least we're friends...'  
  
"So what's up? You seemed kind of distant..." Matt cocked his head, blue eyes filled with concern.  
  
"It's nothing." Tai lied. He could never tell Matt how he really felt. Never ever.  
  
"Mom, I'm home," Matt called, dumping his backpack on the ground.  
  
"I hear you and Sora broke up."  
  
The boy glanced up to see his younger brother, Takeru, leaning against the doorway. "It's nice to see you too, TK. And we didn't break up. We just got into a little fight."  
  
TK snorted. "Tell that to her. She was flirting insanely with that new kid, the basketball player."  
  
"She wouldn't do that."  
  
TK raised an eyebrow. "Want a bet? Matt, you're my brother so I'm going to be honest with you. Sora is only going out with you because you're in a band and you're popular. That's it."  
  
"That's not true!" But Matt knew that it was. He always had. He had always like Sora and the idea of going out with her was perfect. So maybe she just like him because he was famous but by some delusion he thought he could change that. He sighed, not able to hide that hint of sadness.  
  
"Cheer up. You always have Tai."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Tai obviously likes you."  
  
"That is total bs. Tai and I are only friends and he only thinks of me as a friend. Plus Tai's a guy.. And I'm a guy... He's not gay."  
  
"Suuuure... Believe what you want. I got to go to homework." TK hurried up the stairs, leaving a confused Matt behind.  
  
'Tai can't like me. That's just insane.' Matt was pacing his room, wondering what he should do. 'But it would certainly explain a lot... No. it's just some stupid lie TK made up. He doesn't understand that people can be best friends without being madly in love with each other.' But that nagging little voice at the back of his head reminded him that deep down, he hoped that Tai loved him. Why? Because maybe he had those kinds of feelings for his best friend.  
  
Tai was also pacing his room, muttering a mouthful of colorful curses under his breath. "Now I bet he knows how I feel. It was so obvious. I'm pathetic..."  
  
"You should tell him."  
  
"Kari?" He spun around, staring at his younger sister, Hikari. "I didn't realize I was speaking out loud. Or that it was any of your business..."  
  
The girl shrugged. "You're my brother. I want what's best for you. If you really like Matt, you should tell him."  
  
"But Matt's a guy! Guy's don't go out with other guys especially if one of those guys has a girlfriend."  
  
"Sora doesn't really like Matt and I think he's well aware of that by now."  
  
Matt's word's earlier flooded back to Tai. 'I would rather have you as a friend than her as a girlfriend any day.'  
  
"But that doesn't mean that he likes me."  
  
"But I think he does."  
  
"Kari, quit teasing."  
  
"I'm not." Her face was straight and there was a hint of her lying. "I honestly think you have a chance with him. The least you can do is try."  
  
"But what if I'm rejected! Do you know how awkward that will be?"  
  
"I have a feeling that things will turn out alright. Trust me on this one, k?"  
  
Tai sighed, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. "Alright. I'll call him. Satisfied?"  
  
Kari smiled. "Very. Good luck. Not that you'll need it."  
  
Tai smiled faintly as he watch his sister retreat back to her room. He picked up the phone and dialed Matt's number.  
  
"Got it!" Matt called, grabbing the phone. "Ishida residence, Matt speaking."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh, hi, Tai. What's up?"  
  
"I just...." He couldn't go through with it. The idea of rejection was too strong. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry for acting so weird earlier."  
  
"Oh." Tai frowned at the hint of disappointment in Matt's voice. "It's fine."  
  
'It's now or never, Tai,' he thought. 'You have battled things worse than this. You can certainly tell someone how you feel. You have the crest of courage after all.' "Actually, there was something else I wanted to say."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I always thought of you as a best friend. I used to think that was all I ever thought about you. But now... I think I like you as more than that and I think I want to be more than just friends......." There, he said it. Goodbye world, it was nice knowing you.  
  
Matt gasped. TK had been right all along. Now what was he going to say. Did he think of Tai in the same way? He just couldn't keep him waiting. "Tai I- " He cut himself off, trying to think of the right words to say.  
  
'Oh god. Here comes rejection,' Tai though, beginning to regret telling him. Why oh why did he have to listen to Kari?  
  
"Until just a few hours earlier, I thought that I wanted to be your friend. But now I realize that I love you and I always have."  
  
Tai's eyes widened. This was certainly not the response he had been expecting. "Really?"  
  
"Would I lie to you?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm glad. Because I think, I know, I love you too." The two boys were silent for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say. Yeah, it was a tad awkward but there would be a happy ending after all.  
  
AmethystWind: So what did you think? A bit fluffy but hey, I like it. That was probably the longest chapter I've ever written but I only wanted to make it one chapter so it sorta had to be kinda long. Hoped you like it. And Happy very late birthday, K-chan. 


End file.
